


keep calm and say meow

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Fluff [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, Multifandom Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes adopts two abandoned kittens and makes a friend along the way.





	keep calm and say meow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5+1 QuakeRider Alphabetical Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074509) by [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy). 



> written for the multifandom writing challenge! beta'd by alina :)
> 
> Inspired by @agentmmayy 's drabble!

Robbie Reyes smelled like cat pee, and probably had fur scattered over his face and jacket but all that faded when the dark-haired veterinary tech revealed her name.

“I’m Daisy,” she said, cuddling one of the two baby kittens he’d brought in. He melted when she rubbed her face against the kitty's black fur and it purred in response.

“Daisy,” he repeated and his eyes warmed when he saw the flowery print on her pale yellow scrubs. Daisies. “What’s gonna happen to them?” The kittens had been abandoned in an alley next to Canelo’s garage where he worked.

“Let’s fill out some paperwork,” Daisy avoided the question. She snuggled with the kitten she’d just named Ghost. “You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who’d want them, would you?”

Robbie shook his head. Everyone he knew had enough mouths to feed, and wouldn’t want to add another.

“Figured,” Daisy’s shoulders slumped as she led Robbie back to the desk. The shelter was always holding donation and adoption drives but she knew what would happen if the furbabies didn’t get a new home.

“Sorry,” Robbie said, solemn now at the change in her demeanor. He absently rubbed the head of the smaller kitten in the box, who stayed curled up in a corner.

Whereas Ghost was a playful ball of energy, butting his head against Daisy and mewling loudly, this one seemed shy and anxious with large eyes and oversized whiskers. Robbie leaned in and touched its nose. “Sorry, buddy. Someone is gonna get you, okay?” Unlike Ghost, this one didn’t reach up and scratch him but merely blinked slowly, as if he believed Robbie.

“Can I give a reward to adopt them?” Robbie asked impulsively. "They would make someone happy."

“You could take them yourself,” Daisy sent him an assessing glance. “You look lonely.”

She was poking fun, he knew, but the words stung and he bent his head, and shuffled on his feet. He  _was_  lonely.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy placed Ghost on the counter, so she could touch Robbie’s arm. “I didn’t mean anything-”

“It’s okay,” Robbie set the box down, and gently picked up the kitten in it, just like he saw Daisy did earlier. He needed to do something with his hands.

“I’m always saying the first thing that comes to my mind,” Daisy apologized sheepishly.

 _I never say what I want,_ Robbie thought, stroking the kitten’s coat. Should he bother to name this one? The kitten sleepily closed its eyes and Robbie smiled and he kept it cuddled on him while he filled out the paperwork.

Ghost, who'd been a devil to catch in the alley,  finally showed his true colors as he leaped on Daisy’s desk and started scratching paper but she didn’t get mad, only laughed, and pulled the kitten off with a tickle and a hug.

"That's not for you, baby," Daisy cooed. "Stay here with your brother." She giggled when Ghost meowed in protest.

“You’ll make a great mom,” Robbie blurted, watching the exchange. “You’re kind. And patient.”

"You'd make a great dad, even though you only named one kid," Daisy teased, as she let Ghost climb on her chest.

He inhaled and was trying to think of something clever to say, when a wet spot appeared on the front of Daisy’s scrubs.

Robbie threw his head back and laughed when Daisy yelped.

The rascal peed on her.

* * *

 

_**Thirty minutes later** _

“So, can I call you papa Reyes, now?” Daisy smiled as Robbie signed the adoption papers. 

His leather jacket was open, and there was a bundle of fur under each arm. Every so often, she would brush one of the kittens’ head, and they would mewl at her.

“Robbie is fine,” his head dipped and his ears burned red. “If ever you want to call me.”

Daisy grinned and decided that Robbie holding two kittens and blushing was the most adorable sight.

A thought sobered her.

“You’re not gonna change your mind, right?” Daisy’s breath hitched. “Cause they’ll get attached and-”

Robbie stepped closer into her personal space. “I promise,” he said, gently. “They’re part of the family now.”

“What if your brother doesn’t want them?” Daisy’s lower lip jutted out in a slight pout. “Suppose-”

 “You just have to trust me,” Robbie smiled, warmly. “Any ideas for naming the second kitten?”

“Hmm, what goes with Ghost?” Daisy relaxed as she thought about cat names. “What about Rider? Since he just likes to ride along?”

Robbie looked down at Ghost’s brother, blinking when the kitten did. This one was the inverse of Ghost, all white, with a dappled black and white chest, and dark paws.

“Nah,” he dropped a kiss on the kitten’s head. “Socks.”

“Socks?” Daisy asked, incredulously. “You’re naming him  _Socks_?”

“Don’t talk about my baby’s name,” Robbie smirked, cuddling the kitten close.  “Socks is sensitive.”

That was the moment  Daisy realized she could let her guard down and fall in love with this man, and Robbie understood family wasn’t just blood, but people you met along the way.

And cats with the unlikely names of Ghost and Socks. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback is welcome :) I love hearing from you!
> 
> the prompt was 'socks', and @agentmmayy had already named one kitten Ghost, so I decided to use the prompt as a pet name.


End file.
